Unforgiven moments
by animalsare4life
Summary: Daulton James Curtis has a story of his own. He has things going on no one else knows about. Daulton gets caught up in a big mess wich he ends up endangering his father Ponyboy, his mother Jessica, his cousins, and his brothers and sisters
1. Chapter 1

Unforgiven moments

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders!

Summary- Daulton James Curtis has a story of his own. He has things going on no one else knows about. Daulton gets caught up in a big mess wich he ends up endangering his father Ponyboy, his mother Jessica, his cousins, and his brothers and sisters.

This is out to Any one that reads this story. Thanks for taking the time to read it.

Daulton's Pov

"Out the door." my dad called. "Ok" I say walking outside. My Brother Austin and My sister Ashley where close behind. Dad walked out the door holding Timmy. Timmy is two years old. I noticed as my dad walked outside the color of his hair. He has the same reddish tent color as I do. The thing about his looks is he has grayish green eyes but I have green. I look alot like my dad when he was my age. The longish hair and everything.

"Hurry Daulton" Dad yelled. I jumped into the pickup next to my sister. I'm the oldest of all the kids. I'm 13. Ashley is only eleven. She has blond hair just like our mom Jessica. Austin well he looks as though we are twins. But actually he is only twelve.

Dad stopped the truck in front of out school. I jump out of the truck and venture off to find 'my friends'. I sped up once I saw Vinny and walked over towards him. Once I got close to where he was he calls "Hey Daulton." I give him a little wave. "You have the stuff man?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said reaching into his bag "Take this." he handed me the bag of Weed. I hurry and put it into my bag. "See ya Vin" I say leaving.

I head to my first hour class. I walk into the class that was starting to get full of students "Hey Mrs.Kenard" I say. "Hey Daulton" She greets back. I act as though i'm walking to my seat but I slip out the door when shes not looking.

I walk to the Frosty freeze. I pull out a paper from my bag giving the the directions to find number 220698. The paper read:

Number 220698 will be seated the third booth on the right side of the Frosty Freeze and will be wearing a hat and sipping a coke. Sit down and give him this number 5205.

I walk into Frosty Freeze. I look across the room at the third booth. As they had said a person wearing a hat was sitting there. I walk over to the number 220698.

I Sit down the across from a guy who looks about eighteen. "5205" I say. "220698" the guy says back. "Lets walk out side." I say trying to keep from risking getting caught. He follows me out the door. "Wheres the stuff?" the guy asked. "Got it right here." I say grabbing the bag from my bag. I hand it to he guy. He goes into his wallet to pull out the money he owes me I guess. No, he comes out with a cop badge. "Your under arrest for dealing" the officer starts. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will and can be used against you in the state of law." the cop said putting handcuffs on me

'Just great. Busted!' I thought to myself. The guy searched my bag and me for anymore drugs are weopans. He then used his cell phone to call his partner to bring the police car. Within fifteen minutes the other officer showed up.

"Whats your name kid?" the second officer asked. I did not respond to the question. "Whats your name?" the officer asked again. "If I tell you i'll be violating my right to remain silent as I am doing right now." I say.

"So your a wise ass." the cops says "Well I think you'll speak once you get down to the station. I then notice his name tag. Officer Gahn.

"Good job Smith" Gahn congratulated the undercover cop. "Get in the car." officer Smith instructed as he opened the back door to to cop car.

I slide into the car. Soon they took off. Minutes later i'm sitting in a questioning room at the police station. "Whats your name?  
the officer asked me. "Seamore Hinny" I say. "Ok smart ass whats your name?" the officer asked again unpatiently. "Whats the magic word?" I ask.The officer looked at me thn said softly "Please tell me your name." I started laughing. After a minute I stop laughin and say "Wrong!" The officer started tapping his foot on the ground starting to get angry.

"Look kid do you have a death wish?" the officer said angrily. "Yeah I do!" I say. "Doesn't everyone?" I ask. The officers face started turning red."Ok last chance tell me your name?" the officer said. "What will you do for me in return?" I ask. "Thats it" The officer yelled.

He left the room and a different officer came in and led me to a waiting cell. There I fell asleep on the little cot they provide. It was only four hours later the officer returned.

"Well Daulton are you ready to cooperate?" He asked. "How in the hell do you know my name?" I ask. "Cuss your daddy called to report you missing." answered the officer.

I was pissed. Why in the hell did my dad have to be so protective. I was actually having fun with the 'name game'. "Come with me Daulton. Daddy came to pick you up." the officer said.

I walked back in the same room I was in a few hours earlier. My dad sat in there. He was mad. He had a very evil look on his face. "Hi dad" I say trying ot lighten his attitude. He have me a stern gaze.

The officer talked to my dad about why I was arrested and my dad shot me a few evil looks. "Thank You Mr.Curtis" the officer said shaking hands with my dad. "Lets go Daulton." Dad said with gritted teeth.

I slowly follow my dad out to the truck. I slowly climbed into the passenger side of the truck once we found the truck. Dad turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove home in silence. Once he stopped the truck he said "You are in so much trouble Daulton."

I did not like the way he said that. I walked in the house after dad. I saw mom in the kitchen feeding Timmy. She was having a slight problem since she was pregnet. She turned when she heard us come in. "Straight to your room young man." she said. I took off as fast as I as I could into my room. I layed down on my bed.

Around seven dad came in. "No way in hell" I yell at dad once he said my punishment. "You deserve it he said." "First of all no way in hell Do I plan on being home schooled by you. On top of that theres all the kids you plan on home schooling. Uncle Soda's and Darry's Kids. Twobit's kids! No way in hell! And also no way in hell am I going to write a five page report about the sentence term adn stuff they give for dealing drugs!" I yell "You better get used to the ideas." Dad said. "GO to hell I yell"

Ok I know it kinda sucked but I just wanted you to get a idea of what Daulton is like. The next chapter is going to be

Home schooling exscapee- "Where in the hell is my shit?" asked 220698.

Well I hope you like! Please review! Better chapters lay ahead.

cya Animalsare4life


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgiven moments chapter2

Ok the story will not be moving quit as fast as my other Troubled TImes one. For one school is starting on Monday so i'm trying to get atleast five chapters typed up so I can have updates to post through out the week. I am trying my best to update as much asd possible. Ok I am not quit sure where i'm taking this story. I put my ideas down in the story as I get tehm. I have a few ideas for this one.

Daulton's POV

Takes place the next morning.

"Get up Daulton" Dad said the next morning. I look over at my clock. "It's only five thirty." I start "I don't get up for school till six." I complain. "Well you have to get up so we can go get school books for you and everyone else." Dad says. "Why in the hell do we need ot go get books? I have some at school." I say forgetting part of my punishment. "Home schooling. Remember?" Dad said. "Go to hell and let me sleep." I say. "Daulton James Curtis get out of bed right now" Dad says and I know he's not joking. "Stop bitching." I say.

I get out of bed like he wants me to. I get dressed and go down stairs. "Lets Go" Dad says. I follow my dad to the truck. I hop on in. "Where in the h ell are we going?" I asked. "To the book store, the libary, and academys." Dad says. "Why in the hell do we have to got to academys?" I ask. "To get you a uniform to wear. We decided it might do yall good to dress a certain way." Dad explains. "For get it" I yell.

Dad drove intill we reached Learn in turf book store. It such a stupid Title for a store. A name I mean. Why in the hell is dad making such a big deal any ways. "Imside" Dad said getting out of the truck. I followed him into the store. Dad went and got math, science, english, History, Oklahoma History, Literature, French, a book ont he consution, law, crime, and punishment books. Dad payed for all thw books and then stopped by the libary nad got different books on the Civil war and the Concentration camps. He got books for us to read and do reports on. Then fianlly we went to academys.

"Behave" Dad said. "Am I the only one who has to wear a uniform?" I asked. "No" Dad says. "When do we have to start home schooling any ways?" I ask. "Today" Dad says. "Ass hole" I mumbled. 'Behave adn watch your mouth we are meeting everyonee here. We walkedover to the unifor section and there awaited Uncle Darry and Soda with my Cousins. Darry has Four kids. His wife Lauirie had a two moth old son when they go together.

The Oldest of Darry's kids is Eric. He's is fifteen. Eric is not Darry's blood kid but he sure looks like him. He even likes football to. Then there is Sage. He is fourteen. Sage is very loud but always does as he is suppose to. Then is of course twelve yeard old Davis. Davis is well annoying. He always wants to know everything. Then last there is nine year old Brandy. Brandy has long brown hair and blue eyes.

Then there is Soda and his seven kids. Soda married Sandra. Soda and Sandra had two kids who where twins. Tom and Joshua. They are six and look exactly alike. Then Sandra and soda had decided to adopt kids. They adopted a set of Twins and there little sister. The twins are Aninie and Scotty. They are nine. There little sister Annabella is seven. Then there si of course Don and Kable. Don is 14. He is really hyper and fun to be around. Then Kable they got him once his parents died. He was eleven at the time now he is eleven.

"Hey Uncle Soda! Darry!" I greet. "Hey Daulton" they said. "How ya been buddy?" Soda asked. "Ok" I reply/ I look at my cousins. They all are in uniforms. ""Put these on" dad instructs. "Go ot hell" I say throwing the cloths on the floor.

Dad looked at me with a stern gaze on his face but I ignored it. "Daddy!" Brandy sadi to Darry. "Yeah Baby?" he says. "Daulton is being bad. He cussed." Bramdy said trying to get me in trouble. "I know" Darry said. "Fuck off Brandy" I yelled. I immediatly regretted it since she started crying. "Damn it" I say.

"Daulton say sorry to your cousin." dad instructed. "Fuck you" I say. I then turned and ran outside the store. I had to get to Devan's house. Devan is the head of the gang. I knocked on the door and Daulton peeked out before opening the door. "Well lookey who it is." he says. "Hey" I greet. "Come on in." Devan says. I stepped in his house nd he closed the door behind me. "I have a new assignment for you. " Devan says. "What is it?" I ask. "Here he said giving me a folder. Read over this adn it'll say. there is a package for you in the hide away. This job has to do wihta old enemy. "I'll do it as soon as possible." I say.

I leave and drop by the hide away to pick up the package. Then I went to the nearest hang out. I walked in adn a guy s tarted towards me. "Where in the hell is my stuff?" A guy yelled. "I was suppose to get it at Frosty Freeze yesterday." yelled 220698. Holy shit what in the world am I suppose to do. "There was a mistake." I say. "I'll show you a mistake." 220698 yelled grabbbing the collar of my shirt. He lead me outsdie are more pulled mr. then he punched me right in the middle of the face. Then he threw me to teh ground and started beating the shit out of me. Soon everything was dark. When I opened my eyes there was blood all over me and 220698 was gone.

I stood up and went over very slowly because of the aching and collected my assingment shit. I opened the folder and looked down at the picture. I saw a picture of my Uncle Darry. I then read the direction. Elimnate Darrel or else. Why in the hell did I take this job? I could not kill my Uncle. But if I don't now he'll end up dead anyways. The guys have hard tough rules and you better do as they say. The only reason we do this is because we are the younger Javlins. The Javlins choose us to follow with them and for us to do there jobs. The Javlins are like the biggest and most known gang. They call Davan's gang wich include, Vinny, me, and others Juniors.

I wished the Javlins never came along. Then I would not have this assignment to kill my Uncle. But I have to do it to protect the gang anf myself. If there was another ways for me to do it I would. But once I kill Darry my cousins are going to hate me for life. Whats my mom going ot think? My dad? Ashley? Austin? Timmy? How will it effect them. I wished things could be simpler in life then they are.

Well I have to do it. The sooner the better. But then I will never forgive myself. Maybe I can talk to Soda. He'll know what to do right? I can't then he'll tell dad. I don't want more shit from dad then I already have to put up with.

I walk twoards my home not really wanting to go there but there was no where else for me to go. Wait I'll go to Vinny's.

Ok thats all for now. The next chapter is going to be where Daulton goes to Vinny's and there is a gang meeating with the Juniors nad Javlins togetger. The Javlins make and example. This is going to really effect Daulton.

I hope you enjoyed it and Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update regularly but school starts tommorrow. Take care!

Animalare4life


End file.
